My Best Friend's Girl
by Shinigami29
Summary: Ray watches his girlfriend from afar... wait a moment... HIS girlfriend?


ELLO!!! Heard this on the Radio, got an idea=D  
  
Pixie: you always get ideas...  
  
Ami: mhm... someone PLEASE kick me back into place for my other stories.. ^_^;;  
  
Jock: sure *kicks Ami*  
  
Ami: OUCH!!! *glares at Jock* I didn't mean literally!! *starts chasing Jock with sledge hammer*  
  
Dusk: *rolls eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT under ANY condition, own Beyblade, or the song 'My Best Friend's Girl' by the Cars. I wish I did though, because then I wouldn't be here, begging on my knees for you not to rat me out... I don't wanna get sued!!  
  
Ami: *voice fades in and out as she chasing Jock across screen* ENJOY!!  
  
-  
  
'lyrics'  
  
-  
  
My Best Friend's Firl  
  
-  
  
'You're always dancing down the street  
  
With your suede blue eyes  
  
And every new boy that you meet  
  
He doesn't know the real surprise'  
  
-  
  
Ray watched her as yet another guy swooned over her ethereal beauty... She had blue contacts in, because she thought it looked stunning on her, but... he liked her natural eye color better...  
  
-  
  
'(Here she comes again)  
  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
  
Oo, she'll make you flip'  
  
-  
  
It was nearing night time, and the first stars were just peeking their eyes open to the new world below... it only inhanced her beauty...  
  
-  
  
'(Here she comes again)  
  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
  
I kinda like the way she dips  
  
Well she's my best friend's girl  
  
She's my best friend's girl-irl'  
  
-  
  
It was all quiet ironic that he couldn't have her...  
  
-  
  
'But she used to be mine'  
  
-  
  
Expecially when he used to be the holder of her heart... god... he missed those days...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Ray!!" she called to him, as she caught up to him on the beach. "Ray!! Wait up!!" when she got there, she doubled over panting.  
  
"Hey there doll face..." he smiled at her, and hugged her to his chest. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to know where you were," she smiled up at him; he groaned inwardly. She ALWAYS wanted to know where he was... as if he was going to cheat on her or something.  
  
"Just going to meet the guys," he smiled a little. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled back up at him, and they walked hand in hand down the length of the beach...  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
God... he REALLY missed those days...  
  
-  
  
'You've got your nuclear boots  
  
And your drip dry glove  
  
Oo when you bite your lip  
  
It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove  
  
(Here she comes again)  
  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky'  
  
-  
  
But he also remembered when he pushed it to far... he broke her trust and love in him, with a few simple words...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"God!!" he turned to look at her. "Do you HAVE to follow me around all the time!! I mean... ya sure, we're dating and all, but you don't own every single minute of my life!! WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR OWN LIFE!!!"  
  
It was a week before Christmas, and they were walking home from Tyson's house. He was fuming, because she followed him yet again, and 'spoilt' his time there.  
  
"Ray?" Her eyes started to weld up. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying," he glared at her. "That I don't wanna spend time with you anymore!!"  
  
"Y-your br-breaking up with me?" The tears were glistening down her cheeks, as she sobbed into her hands, willing it not to be true.  
  
"Maybe I am," he hissed, and turned away.  
  
She ran off back in the other direction; he could hear her cries for awhile before he was too far away...  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
I wish there was something I could do to take those words back... if only I had done something different... if only I hadn't acted like a jerk... maybe she'd still be with me...  
  
-  
  
'Yeah, I think you'll flip  
  
(Here she comes again)  
  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
  
(Here she comes again)  
  
I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips  
  
Cause she's my best friend's girl  
  
Well she's my best friend's girl-irl'  
  
-  
  
They were having a late night picnic... he didn't really know WHY they were, they just were. He wished, that she hadn't choosen to wear that short, black dress that clashed with her pale skin bautifully.  
  
-  
  
'And she used to be mine  
  
She's so fine'  
  
-  
  
'I can't believe I messed it up...' he said to himself. 'I could of been the luckiest man alive right now... but I'm not... instead he is...'  
  
Ray snapped out of his little daze as he arrived...  
  
-  
  
'You're always dancing down the street  
  
With your suede blue eye-eyes  
  
And every new boy that you meet  
  
Doesn't know the real surprise'  
  
-  
  
He glared at all the boys swooning around her, and twirrled her into his arms. She laughed joyously, and looked lovingly up at him. He looked back at her, the same loving look twinkling in the depths of his eyes.  
  
-  
  
'(Here she comes again)  
  
When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
  
(Here she comes again)  
  
Oh, she'll make you flip  
  
(Here she comes again)'  
  
-  
  
"Hey there..." he purred as he ghosted a kiss over her lips. "What did I tell you about hiding your beautiful eyes?" She giggled, and pushed away from his slightly. She pulled a little case out of her purse, and took her contacts out, placing them in there.  
  
For a moment, Ray caught a glimse of her almond-gold eyes shining brighter then the brightest star...  
  
"Better?" she asked, looking back up at him.  
  
"Much..." he smiled. "Now... where were we?"  
  
-  
  
'When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky  
  
(Here she comes again)  
  
I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips  
  
Cause she's my best friend's girl, uh  
  
She's my best friend's girl-irl-irl'  
  
-  
  
Ray mentally slapped himself, as he watched the happy couple. He became aware of the cat calls and dog whistles being called to them from the other members of the team, and finally (and rather breathlessly), they looked up.  
  
"We'll never start the picnic if you two keep that up," he heard Max say. He could almost picture the blond winking... but her image blinded it out.  
  
-  
  
'She used to be mine  
  
She's so fine'  
  
-  
  
Ray sighed, and stood up. He walked away from the group without saying a word.  
  
He couldn't handle it...  
  
-  
  
'(My best friend's girlfriend)  
  
Oh  
  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
  
She used to be mine  
  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
  
Said she used to be mine  
  
(My best friend's girlfriend)  
  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah  
  
(My best friend's girlfriend)'  
  
-  
  
"Hey Ray!!" It was her sweet voice... "Wait up!!" he turned around, hoping that she would run into his arms...  
  
She stopped short of them, and then bent down and took her heels off. Standing up straight again, she looked at him, blinking.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I dunno..." he put his hands behind his neck and looked up to the stars. "I just don't know Mariah... maybe I don't like seeing you with another guy."  
  
"You dumped me Ray," Mariah said; it wasn't cold. "Remember? Did you really expect me to come running back to your heels?"  
  
"To tell you the truth..." Ray sighed, and looked back at her. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh Ray..." Mariah sighed; then he came...  
  
"Hey," he smiled at them, and wrapped his arms around Mariah. She leaned back into his chest. "Why did you leave Ray?"  
  
"I have something to take care of..." Ray closed his eyes for a second, but then looked back up with a forced smile, and held out his hand. "Your a lucky guy Tyson."  
  
"Yeah..." Tyson smiled a little, and shook it. He hugged Mariah a little tighter. "I know."  
  
-  
  
'She used to be mine' 


End file.
